


when i got you next to me (who needs to go to sleep?)

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Tom Blake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Top!Will Schofield, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me?”Blake sighs, “If you must.”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	when i got you next to me (who needs to go to sleep?)

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, ya girl's back on it again with terribly written smut. It's Valentine's Day though so we're going all out ;)
> 
> This was a prompt by anon on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) so feel free to come shout at me about anything and everything Blakefield over there xD
> 
> Enjoy!!

Schofield shivered, the chill from outside melting away slowly as he stepped inside his apartment. No, not anymore, _their_ apartment. Hanging his jacket on the coat rail by the door, he looked around the small room (an open-plan style kitchen and living-room). It's not a huge apartment, but he'd moved in a couple months before he'd signed up for the war so it had been a perfect size for himself. 

  
But now, things were slightly different; somehow Blake had ended up living with him and he's not even entirely sure how that came about. Blake had been injured a few months back, too severe for him to return to fight and so he was given permanent leave. Schofield was currently only back on temporary leave (partially because he’d been instructed to rest to allow his own injuries to heal properly). He’s not sure when, or even if, he'll be called back out to the fields that give him nightmares. He prays every night that the war will end before it comes to that.

  
Injury healing well, Blake had been discharged from a London hospital not long after arriving. Will had been by his side throughout his stay, helping him get back on his feet – literally – and just being there for good morale. Yet, it still took him by surprise when Blake had shyly asked if it'd be too much trouble for him to stay with Will for a bit.

  
Well, a bit soon turned to a couple weeks which turned to a month and then two months. Not that Schofield actually minded. Although, he does find it funny how none of his neighbours seem to question the new addition to the flat.

  
“Scho?” as though sensing his thoughts, Blake popped round the open door to their bedroom, smile taking over his face when he caught sight of Will. 

  
“Careful, love.” William says, holding hands out and taking a step forward when Blake wobbles on his feet before placing his cane down. Blake waves a dismissive hand at the help Will offers though, so he drops his hands back to his sides.

  
“I've been thinking about you all day.” Blake says, voice suggestive as he reaches Will and rests a hand on his waist.

  
Will cocks an eyebrow, head tilted as he fights back a smile. “Oh, really? About my irresistible charm or my good looks?”

  
Blake scoffs but slides his hand around the back of Will's neck, pulling him down into a sweet kiss. Will hums approval against Tom's lips, relishing in the lingering taste of mint. His hands come to reside by Tom's hips, tongue slipping in between the younger man's parting lips with a content sigh. He feels Blake’s hand travel from his neck to his chest, body tingling under his touch. Only having the use of one hand doesn’t deter Blake as he attempts to undo the buttons of Schofield's shirt, much to the older man's amusement.

  
Will pulls away, albeit reluctantly. Blake pouts, and Will feels the ever-familiar ache in his chest as he takes in how beautiful Tom is. Running his thumb over Tom's chin, Will presses a chaste kiss to the pout and smiles when it disappears.

  
“C'mon, the bed's getting cold.” Blake says, voice low and teasing as he pulls at Will's shirt. Will laughs, shaking his head.

  
“Can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me?” 

  
Blake sighs as though Will had asked him to go all the way to China and back. Lolling his head back to look up at the damp ceiling, Blake continues to be melodramatic. “If you must.”

  
“Thanks, baby.” Will says, lightly. He pats Tom's cheek before bending to untie his shoes. “Why don’t you go wait for me?”

  
“Like I haven’t been doing that all morning.” Tom complains, but there’s a smile on his face as he wobbles his way back to the bedroom. Will pauses, taking a deep breath to still his mind as he's suddenly hit with just how much he loves that stupid man.

  
When he eventually makes it into the bedroom, Tom is spread out across the bed, clothes strewn on the floor, and a mischievous look on his face. Really, Will doesn’t know where to look first. The sight of a naked Tom waiting, for _him_ nonetheless, is breath-taking.

  
Stepping closer to the bed until he's able to bend down, arms trapping Blake underneath him, he hovers above the man's face for a moment before capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Blake moans, hands grabbing at his neck and tugging until Will collapses above him. He quickly breaks the kiss, lifting his body off of Blake's, “Shit, sorry!”

  
“Fuckin' Hell, Scho, I’m not fragile!” Tom groaned, forcing Will to lay down on top of him again. “Now if you try to be gentle with me I’ll be off to Margaret’s.” Will scoffed; Margaret was their elderly downstairs neighbour and Blake had somehow formed a cute friendship with her (he'd often go down for a cup of tea and cake when Schofield had to run errands around the city).

  
“Piss off,” he bites back, nestling his face into the crook of Tom's neck and pressing soft kisses to the skin there.

  
“Will!” Blake dragged the name out, voice whiny and impatient. Schofield only smirked, teeth grazing the sensitive skin beneath his lips and loving how it caused an involuntary shiver to run through Tom.

  
“Relax, baby.” Will murmurs into Tom's ear, licking the shell just to hear the breathless moan that the younger man releases. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

  
“Don’t want that,” Blake fights back, but his body continues to betray him as he squirms whenever Will touches him lightly. “Want you to make me yours.”

  
Will can’t help but moan at the words that leave his boy's filthy mouth. “Fuck,” he groans, now trailing bites along Blake's bare chest. “You’re awful.”

  
Blake shifts his hips, readjusting them both so that Will’s thigh now presses to his growing erection. “’s why you love me, isn’t it?”

  
Will chuckles against Blake’s sweat-slicked skin. “Partly.” he agrees and Blake snickers.

  
Will takes a nipple into his mouth suddenly, sucking with a swirl of his tongue and smirking when Blake lets out a loud moan. He pulls off with a wet sound, kissing the sensitive bud before moving down to finish his task of covering Blake's body in bites. His journey down to Blake's stomach is interrupted however, when the younger man pulls him away, shaking his head. “Nuh-uh, get those clothes off first.” he demands and Will quirks an eyebrow at him. “What? I’m not being the only one naked! Besides, I wanna see my man, that so bad?”

  
Will sits himself up, perched on Blake's lap and begins undressing – though, not before unsubtly rolling his hips over Tom's crotch. “Some people might think so.”

  
Tom huffs, hand reaching out to dance fingertips over Will's newly exposed chest. “Yeah, well, some people clearly haven’t seen this body then.” And, really, it's embarrassing how easily Tom has him blushing with only words. He might be his junior, but fuck if Tom wasn’t experienced.

  
Will doesn’t bother replying, throwing clothes haphazardly across the room for him to worry about later. Tom wastes no time dragging him back into a searing kiss, tongues tangled between them as they fill the room with unholy sounds. Will has fingers twisted into Blake’s hair, drawing deep moans from the man beneath him whenever he pulls at it roughly. Blake’s own hands have wandered down Will's back, nails no doubt leaving red marks along his skin, before they settled over his arse. With a roll of his hips, Will is brushing their crotches together and creating that much needed friction. 

  
Tom breaks the kiss off, panting, and Will leans back to get a better look at him. His hair is dishevelled, skin gleaming in sweat, his legs pulled up and thighs now clamping Will in place between them. His blue irises have been almost completely taken over by lustful pupils, blown wide. He looks, in every possible way, utterly debauched.

  
“Do I look alright?” he croaks out, throat raw. 

  
Will smirks, pushing damp hair from his forehead and meeting his eyes. “You look fucking sinful, baby.”

  
Blake smiles, feet hooking behind Will's back and bringing them even closer together. He doesn’t have to ask; Will already knows what he wants, and he wastes no time in reaching to the beside draw and fumbling for the tin of Vaseline. Slicking his fingers up, Will pushes back to sit on his heels so that he has the perfect view of the boy spread out in front of him. Blake watches, eyes half-lidded, as Will presses a finger to his hole and slides in gently. 

  
“Fuck,” Tom moans, biting his lower lip. His breath hitches as Will twists his finger inside of him, adjusting to the tight space. After a moment, Will decides to add a second finger, soon followed by a third. “Scho...”

  
“I’m right here.” Will reassured him, leaning forward to kiss Tom. The new angle must’ve shifted his fingers deeper because Blake's suddenly gasping, back arching as a moan escapes his throat. The sounds leaving Tom are sending blood rushing straight to Will's dick and he tries to hold back, not wanting to hurt Blake by rushing anything.

  
Clearly, Blake can feel his arousal though and he shifts his hips further down onto Will’s fingers before saying, “I’m ready.”

  
“You sure? Because I-”

  
Blake covers his mouth, “Shit, Scho, I _need_ you inside me.”

  
Moaning into the palm of Tom's hand, Will pulls his fingers out. Tom whines at the loss of contact, but he soon shuts up as Will presses himself to his entrance. He meets Tom's eyes, about to ask if he’s definitely ready, when Tom fixes him with a look that says ‘if you dare ask again instead of just fucking me I _will_ scream’. And so, Will pushes himself inside Tom and immediate feels his body heat up at the hot tightness that’s clamped around him. It's, for lack of irony, heavenly.

  
He waits an agonising moment to allow Tom to fully adjust to him before moving, pulling out to the hilt before thrusting back in with an eagerness he only gets when he’s with Blake. Tom cries out, tears forming as Will keeps up a steadily fast pace, his eyes fluttering closed. The sounds of pleasure that leave the boy are sinful and most definitely not quiet. Will can only hope that Margaret is out today.

  
Tom claws at his back, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder, and when has Will ever been able to deny him anything? Increasing his pace, mouth latching onto Blake's jaw and scattering angry red marks along his pale skin, he can already feel that pool of heat in his abdomen. Tom goes to touch himself, most likely as close as Will is by now, but Will takes hold of his wrists and pins them to the headboard of the bed.

  
“ _Will_!” Blake whines, trying to fight his grip but to no avail.

  
“Not today.” Will growls, teeth grazing over Blake's earlobe and causing him to shudder. “Want you to cum untouched.”

  
“I can’t, Will, I need-... _I can't_!” 

  
“Tough.” Will smirks, tongue dipping into Tom's ear briefly before trailing a hot stripe along the side of his neck. 

  
“Fuck...” Tom’s voice is hardly above a hoarse whisper now. That only spurs Will on further, all earlier intentions of being careful slipping his mind as he all but pounds into Tom. Moans fill the air around them, heavy with the sound of slapping skin and mattress springs. 

  
“’m not gonna last long, love.” he groans out against Blake's throat, and the other man just whimpers in response. Will can feel his dick twitching between their stomachs, only getting a small bit of friction whenever Will thrusts forward. He can feel the tell-tale drops of pre-cum on his skin, before Tom’s whole body tenses beneath him and he throws his head back into the pillows with a loud shout. Cum spurts between them, coating their chests, and Tom is left breathless and wrecked.

  
If that wasn’t the hottest thing Will's witnessed, he's not sure what is. With one final thrust, he's spilling into Tom and collapsing the weight of his body onto the other. It’s sticky and gross but Will simply doesn’t have the energy to roll over and clean them up anytime soon. Tom doesn’t seem to mind, shaky hand coming to run through Will's sweat-matted hair and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

  
“That was pretty amazing.” Tom laughs, quietly, frowning momentarily as Will slides out of him and a stream of cum follows suit. Their bedsheet is ruined.

  
Will tilts his head to steal a kiss from Tom, hand resting by his waist and tracing shapes on the heated skin. “ _You're_ pretty amazing.”

  
Tom rolls his eyes, swatting his arm, but the smile on his face says it all. “Shut up.”

  
“Love you too, Tom.” Will smirks, sighing contently when Tom pulls him up into another drawn out kiss. 

  
If, when Will runs downstairs tomorrow to collect their milk and daily newspaper, Margaret sends him a knowing smile...well, he doesn’t need to let Tom know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! Tysm for the feedback on my last smut fic, y'all are too sweet!
> 
> Pls lemme know if this was any good xD Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
